


Never Again

by Flandusgirl



Series: Gallavich Fics [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Love, M/M, Spoilers for 5x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian realized he made a big mistake after he left with Monica. </p><p>There are spoilers for 5x11, so read with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

Mickey sat in the car, worry filling his body. Ian was gone. Again. Mickey pulled his phone out and dialed Ian’s number by heart. He closed his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip with the phone pressed to his ear. This couldn’t be happening again. Mickey felt his eyes well up with tears and Fiona reached over to take his hand. He looked over at her, his blue eyes glossy. 

“He’ll be okay, Mick. We’ll find him.” The army man was telling them to back up, but Mickey couldn’t move. They were doing so good. They were happy. They were going to go on a date. But then Sammi had to ruin it all. Good thing the bitch was dead, because Mickey was going to kill her. Mickey eventually put his phone down and backed the car up, sniffling a little.

Ian sat in the back of the truck, a blank look on his face. He knew he had to be with people who will accept and understand him, but he had this feeling in his stomach. It was this gnawing feeling and Ian wanted to puke. His phone buzzed in his pocket again and he closed his eyes. He knew it was Mickey calling. It was always Mickey calling. When Ian had left with Yevgeny, Mickey was the only one who kept calling. Sure, Fiona tried calling him, but Mickey was the one who didn’t stop. He didn’t give up on Ian, and that made the redhead feel even more sick. 

Ian pulled out his phone and looked down at it. He already had three missed calls and two new voicemails. Ian still hadn’t listened to the ones from his last hiatus. Ian swiped his phone open and opened the phone app. The little number over the voicemail read 23. Ian knew they were all from Mickey. He took a deep breath before he touched the voicemail tab. Monica was too busy playing with the dog to watch what Ian was doing. Ian scrolled through them, seeing that they were, in fact, from Mickey. Ian went to the bottom and clicked on the first one. Ian held the phone up to his ear and started to listen. He listened to message after message, hearing how Mickey’s voice went from angry to sad to worried and back to angry then back to worried. It was a rollercoaster of emotions and Ian had never actually seen them all from Mickey before. Ian was crying at this point, tears silently falling down his cheeks. And then he got to the message. The words rang out loud and clear in Ian’s head. “I’m worried about you. I love you.” Hearing those words made him break down, reaching up to cover his face with his hand. He made a mistake. He made a big mistake. 

“Stop the car!” Ian yelled as he stood up, his hands shaking. Monica looked up at him, her hands stilling on the dog. “Stop the car right now.” Ian said a little bit more calm, but the tears wouldn’t stop. Monica stood and reached out to take Ian’s arms. 

“What do you mean? Where are you going?” Monica asked and Ian pulled his arms free. The car pulled off to the side of the road and Ian jumped off the back. 

“I can’t do this. I need to be with my family.” Ian ran his hand through his hair and Monica watched him. 

“I am your family.” She said and Ian shook his head. 

“No, you’re not. You’re not my family. You never were my family.” Ian knew the words were a little harsh, but the were true. Monica was never around for him. She was never around to raise him. Fiona was. And Mickey had been there when Ian came back from the military all fucked up. Mickey never left him. Mickey loved him. “I’m going to see my boyfriend and my family. You have fun on your trip.” Ian turned and started to walk down the road. He heard the truck pull away and he glanced back, sighing when he saw that Monica was still on the back of the truck. See, she didn’t love him. Ian opened his phone again and dialed Mickey’s number, chewing on his lip before he sat down on the side of the road. 

Mickey had gotten back to the Gallagher house, carrying a sleeping Liam inside. He walked upstairs and laid the boy down in his bed before he ran a hand over his face, sighing heavily. He wanted to leave right now to try and find Ian, but Fiona convinced him to get some sleep. Mickey changed out of his clothes and laid down on Ian’s bed. Their bed. Mickey rolled onto his front and buried his face into Ian’s pillow, breathing in deeply. His phone started to buzz on the floor and he quickly pushed himself up, praying to god that it was Ian. He picked the phone up and his heart practically leaped out of his chest. 

“Ian?” Mickey answered the phone and he heard Ian sniffle on the other end of the call. “Ian, where are you? I’m coming to get you.” Mickey got up and ran downstairs, not caring that he was only in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. 

“I’m on the highway.” Ian mumbled into the phone and picked at the dirt below him. “I’m sorry I left.” He whispered, feeling more tears fall from his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Ian sniffled. “I listened to your voice messages.” He mumbled. Mickey got into the car and started it up, freezing when he heard what Ian said. 

“Yeah?” Mickey asked and swallowed hard as he pulled onto the road. Mickey knew what message Ian was talking about. Ian wouldn’t call him if he just listened to the bitchy messages he left over and over again. 

“Yeah.” Ian whispered and wiped at his eyes. “I love you too. You know that, right?” Ian asked and Mickey let out a dry laugh, feeling a lump in his throat.

“I know.” Mickey nodded, driving towards the highway. He didn’t know which way Ian had gone, but he said the highway, so that was where Mickey was going to go. “Are you on South or North?” Mickey asked and Ian tried to remember what Monica had told him.

“South.” Ian mumbled and closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair again.

“Alright, I’m coming to get you. Don’t move.” Mickey wanted to keep talking to Ian, but he didn’t want to get arrested for talking on the phone and for not having his license on him, having left it in his pants in their room. Mickey ended the call and drove as fast as he could without causing a wreck. After an hour of driving on the highway, he finally spotted Ian on the side of the road. Mickey felt his eyes start to burn, but he refused to cry. Mickey stopped the car on the side and jumped out, looking ridiculous in his outfit, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was Ian. Mickey walked over and kneeled in front of the redhead, reaching out to tilt his head up. Ian looked at him, tear tracks on his cheeks. Mickey didn’t even say anything. He just leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ian’s lips, his hands cupping his cheeks. Ian was an idiot for thinking that he needed to be away from Mickey, from his family. It was so obvious that Mickey care a lot about him. No one had ever said ‘I love you’ to Ian, and he was sure that Mickey had never said it to anyone beside Ian. 

“Say it.” Ian whispered against Mickey’s lips and Mickey smiled a little bit, kissing him again.

“I love you.” Mickey breathed, moving his arms to hug Ian, pulling him close as Ian started to cry again. 

“I love you too.” Ian cried, burying his face into Mickey’s chest. He was never leaving. Never again.


End file.
